Back to the Past
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: When Timmy's middle school crush doesn't come to class, her sudden disappearance sets off a chain of events that reveals an even larger problem in both Timmy's world and Fairy World. Can every problem be righted when Jorgen interferes on Earth or will it take something much larger? One-shot.


**Back to the Past**

Timmy entered the school and sat in his assigned seat for homeroom. Beside him was supposed to be Mindi Parker, his middle school crush and girl of his dreams. Her short, brown hair bobbed when she laughed, and her perfect blue eyes made Timmy want to wish up a diving board and jump right in. She was that kind of girl to him, but like his elementary school crush, Trixie, no amount of wishes or effort could win her over.

But Mindi wasn't there. Wanda and Cosmo poofed into his pencil and eraser, both of them giving concerned glances to the empty chair. Mindi had to be at school today. It was the day of the afternoon matinee, when the theatre students would put on a one-act play during the hour before dismissal. The entire school would skip sixth period to see this play, and Mindi was the leading actress, or she should have been.

"Cheer up, Sport, she's probably running late or at an excused rehearsal-" Wanda offered, but the teacher cut off her train of thought.

"Parker? Mindi Parker? Well that's strange. She's the lead in the play," the teacher said, shaking her head as she marked the girl absent.

"Are you sure she's not here?" AJ called from the back of the room. The teacher nodded, gesturing to her empty seat. "But she's supposed to be my project partner in chemistry later."

"Yeah, she's in my reading group!" another girl exclaimed.

Soon the entire class was in an uproar over where the beloved Mindi could be. The outbursts ate into the time allotted for homeroom, and soon the bell rang to send them to first period. There was still no sign of Mindi, and Timmy decided he should try to put his fairies to work on solving the problem.

"What are you thinking about, Timmy? Ooh, I wish I could think!" Cosmo said, tapping his wand on his head. Wanda gave him an annoyed look as Cosmo's wish went ungranted, though his eyes remained focused on some distant thing that only he could see.

"Well, I need a way to see where she is, in case something's wrong, and then I could save her," Timmy smiled. "She might like me if I save her. I wish I had something to see Mindi's whereabouts," Timmy exclaimed, watching as Wanda granted the wish, as Cosmo was still staring out into space.

"This is an invasion of her privacy, but I agree on the danger thing. These goggles should show you where she is," Wanda said, lowering the goggles over Timmy's eyes with her magic.

At first, Timmy only saw a greenish grid and shadows of the things around him. But as he turned to his right, he noticed a full-colored figure sitting in front of a small stretch of wall between two doors. The label above the person flashed "Mindi Parker."

Timmy slipped off his goggles in confusion. Between Mr. Subparticle's science lab and Mrs. Juxtapose's English class was a small stretch of wall, but there was no one sitting in front of it, at least until Timmy slipped on the goggles.

"She's right there, but I can't see her without the goggles," Timmy pointed, looking to Wanda for help. "What happened to her?"

"Why don't you try to talk to her, Sport?" Wanda suggested. "The teachers don't seem too concerned with tardies today," she said sarcastically.

"Well what if she's invisible against her will? I have to save her, Wanda. I have to be the hero," Timmy said sternly. Wanda sighed, nodding and turning into a locker sticker along with Cosmo as a few students passed by. While they were stuck in two dimensions, Timmy put on his goggles and approached Mindi.

"C-Can you see me? T-Timmy, c-can you s-s-see me?" she sobbed, lifting her head.

"I can, but...not really. What's going on?" Timmy asked.

"OH THANK GOD!" she sobbed, trying to hug Timmy, but she fell straight through him. "I-I don't understand," she stammered. "Why do I keep falling through things? Why can't anyone see me?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I want to help you," Timmy said, gesturing for her to follow him. When the coast was clear, they slipped into a quiet room off the gym so no passing teachers would disturb him. Cosmo and Wanda followed, both of them turning into two pink and green figures in a motivational poster. "Mindi, tell me when this started."

"Last night after play practice, I was walking to my parents' car when I felt myself change. Then, when I got to the car, I couldn't open the door. My hand kept going through it, and even though my parents were right there in the front seat, they kept looking. They'd seen me, but then they didn't see me. They searched the campus for hours without any luck. The police are involved somehow, but I'm not missing. I'm right here!" she cried, beginning to weep again.

"So you were visible, then suddenly you weren't after play practice?" Timmy paraphrased, thinking hard on the situation. "I really wish I could see what that looked like."

Suddenly a television mounted above them in the corner of the room flickered on, and security footage of the event started to play. Mindi waved to her costars with a bright smile as she left the auditorium. After she got a few feet away from the building, she suddenly flickered from view. When Timmy put his goggles back on, he could see her walk to the car in the video, but only when his goggles were on.

"I-I need to see it again," he whispered. The tape rewound on cue, and then he saw it. A dark figure lingered in the doorway with a purple and blue striped hoodie on, the hoodie covering their face from view. A sparkle came from the garment just before Mindi disappeared.

"Pixies…," Wanda muttered, barely audible to Timmy, but he heard it and he agreed: This was the work of evil pixies.

"Who in your cast had a purple and blue hoodie?" Timmy asked quickly, putting on his goggles so he could see Mindi's expression. She gave him a perplexed look. "It's important. Did anyone have a hoodie like that?"

"One of the crew members," she nodded, "but I don't know his name. He likes trying to scare people when they aren't looking, and he's...he's always playing pranks on people. But how did he do this to me?"

"I'll answer that," Jorgen thundered entering the room in a poof of smoke. The sound of his entrance, a booming thunder, made Mindi shriek, and then seeing the huge Jorgen appear from nothing made her shrink against the wall. "Fear not, young girl. I'll fix the pixies' magic just as I always do," he said, casting a spell from his wand that made Mindi visible again.

"Jorgen, what about da rules?" Timmy cried.

"I-It's okay, Timmy. I know them, sort of," Mindi whispered. "I thought you said my fairies could never come back, not after what I did."

"Wishing you were an only child is nothing compared to the evil wishes pixie godparents grant for their subjects. The boy who cast this wish did something even we won't allow, and we will be going to war with them. Cosmo, Wanda, I command you to join the ranks. Mindi Parker, when your fairies finish serving Fairy World, they will return to you because of your unhappiness. You know what to do and what not to do now, I feel, and I hope you remember what all we have done for you."

"I will," she said, but the figures were gone. Mindi looked to Timmy with a sad expression, "We should probably just go to class. I have to be in the play this afternoon, but I'm really scared. What do you think we should do?"

"I-I think we should hide out until this blows over. Come on, I have a place," Timmy said, opening the door and making sure they wouldn't be seen before ducking out a side door with Mindi on his trail. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the park where Timmy had wished up a secret fort for himself and his friends. Since Chester was best friends with Mary Alice Wilson, girls were allowed into the fort, so Timmy held open the secret hatch for Mindi to climb inside.

"Wow, this is really cool, Timmy. I remember wishing up cool things with my fairies, but never anything like this," Mindi smiled, eying the slushie machine in the corner. Three different flavors were churning within one of them, and she couldn't help but serve herself the delicious tri-flavored mix.

"You're the first person I've met at my school who had fairy godparents. How long have you had them?" Timmy asked.

"Since my parents divorced six years ago," she replied solemnly, sitting down in a huge beanbag chair to sip her slushie. Timmy served himself a tri-flavored slush and did the same. "They were taken away last year when I wished to be an only child. My fairies accidentally granted the wish because of some loophole in da rules, and I got in trouble with Jorgen. He said I'd never have fairies again for what I did, since they had to recreate my sisters and brother and all the memories associated with them to clean up my mess. I guess he'll change his minds because of this war."

"I hope so," Timmy said, sipping his drink and wondering how the war was going.

Far away from the Earth's surface, the war went on with sparkling fairy magic meeting with dark blue pixie magic. They were trying to take over the world by acting as fairies, granting wishes for the most sadistic humans to ever walk planet Earth. Some of their blows landed, but the elite fairies struck back with greater force, decimating their numbers. Soon only a few pixies remained, causing them to retreat.

"The battle isn't over!" Jorgen commanded, lowering his giant wand into an asteroid the size of Texas. Magic shot out the base of his wand, obliterating the giant rock into billions of pieces. "The pixie god parents still roam Earth! We have to stop them, every pair! Cosmo, Wanda, Shannon, and Lamar, you go after the pixies that brought this to my attention. Go!" Jorgen yelled, shouting out orders to other fairy groups for certain targets.

But the four fairies, two blurs of pink and green and two more blurs of red and yellow, rushed to Dimsdale Middle School to do the honors for Timmy and Mindi. Hidden in the backstage area of the Dimsdale Middle School Dimsdale Auditorium was a sleezy goth kid with his black hair greased and slicked back. A few of his teeth were missing or dark from decay, and above him were two shadowy forms, one blue and one purple.

"Your evil ends here, pixies!" Wanda spat, knocking the blue pixie against the wall, winding him enough that he simply slipped down the wall with a light groan.

"So you little fairies think you can take us down that easily?" the purple pixie grinned, hovering out of the shadows. The fairies gasped: It was a female pixie, a pixie not like the others. As the blue pixie picked himself up off the floor, they realized he was nothing like a typical pixie either. "Amazed at what we've done? Are you shocked, awed, or dumbfounded? Tell me, fairies, what's it like to battle your distant cousins?"

"We have no relations to you," the red Shannon spat, glaring at her enemy with beady eyes.

"That is where you're wrong. A genetic mutation has made us more fairy-like, and we can grant more wishes just like you," the purple pixie smirked. "The only exception is that our magic is purely evil, made purely for the enjoyment of sociopathic boys and girls like Blake here. But don't worry. All we did was make a worthless little prep invisible for a day. I guess she couldn't handle the attention of the spotlight," the purple pixie cackled. All four fairies glared at once, and all four cast magic to knock her off her feet. The magic was too strong, and she instantly succumbed.

"Rachel! No!" the blue pixie gasped. "Y-You killed her! Why did you have to kill her?"

"It's war," Shannon replied, sighing and rolling her eyes. Shannon was smart, and she hated when stupid minions asked stupid question. "The whole point of a war is loss."

"You don't understand our plight, no one does! The pixies discovered us, a race of halflings hiding on some god forsaken planet lightyears from here. We were the mix of pixies and fairies, unlikely yet possible when love prevailed. They used us though, and we were forced to use dark magic. Thirty pairs were assigned to children, and now, twenty-nine pairs and one lone halfling," he sighed, sinking beside her. "Kill me too. Please, just end my life now."

"You're half-fairy?!" Jorgen roared, appearing out of the ground. "That's impossible!"

"Everything is possible, Jorgen von Strangle. Everything is possible. Please, end this for me. Make it easier for me. Make it all stop," the blue pixie begged, resting himself over his passed purple friend.

"I've gotten it all wrong! STOP THE WAR!" he commanded, his voice booming through the world until every fairy heard it. "Release the slaves of the pixies! Give them their freedom," Jorgen added, kneeling beside the body of the fallen purple pixie-halfling. "This never should have happened. Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"They go to the odd anyway. Look at him," Lamar pointed. The sleazy emo boy was building a model of Dimsdale Middle School, a miniature version of the school that rejected him. The craftsmanship was beautiful, but you could tell the boy was upset about his place in society, his teeth constantly gritted and his eyes constantly looking for the next enemy.

"This has to be reversed," Jorgen whispered, running his large finger tenderly though the purple pixie-halfing's hair. "Wanda, do you remember the time machine I had you send to a planet where no one could ever interfere with it? It was added to da rules that no time machine was to ever be used, but this is an exception. You, tell us when you were discovered."

"A year ago," the blue pixie halfling replied sadly. "This will bring her back?"

"This will keep you from ever coming here in the first place. Wanda, you know what to do. You two, Shannon and Lamar. You will return to your godchild with full knowledge of these events and those proceeding it. You will know of the mistake your child will attempt to make, and you will know a better way to comfort and control her situation. She won't face unhappiness, and neither will this boy. I want you two to help me hand-pick a pair of fairies for this boy, then we'll stop those dastardly pixies before they ever enslave these people," Jorgen said, looking down to the blue and purple pixie-halfings. He nodded to Wanda to make the trip, and soon all events were erased.

Timmy was shocked when Mindi say beside him at the lunch table. She was beautiful, her long, brown hair flowing around her face like an ornate frame. She pulled it back into a neat ponytail to eat the day's lunch beside him, a lunch of soup with crackers.

"H-Hi," Timmy stammered, blushing when he realized how horrible he must've sounded.

"Hi, Timmy," she smiled, sprinkling a salt packet into her soup and stirring it in. "I wanted to thank Wanda, if you don't mind."

Timmy gave her a wide-eyed look, but Mindi reassured him that it was okay. Their secret would be safe with each other, just as the secrets of what happened over the last year, redone over so everyone would forget the truth, would remain safely within the fairies' minds, as well as Mindi's.

"I heard a rumor that there was a three flavored slushie out there. Do you know where I could find one?" Mindi asked.

"I think I know," Timmy nodded.

Though the two would only be friends, they would be best friends, just like Timmy, Chester, and AJ would always be best friends, now plus two girls. Mindi and Timmy would always be bonded because of their fairies and by the events that never had to happen, and they never had a chance to be repeated. Jorgen stopped the pixie invasion by putting the halflings' world under full fairy protection, and the emo boy who cast the dark wish on Mindi in the first place never had the chance to think dark thoughts. His fairies, given to him because of the loss of his beloved dog, kept him happy.

Time went on as it should have to begin with, and all was well.

Theme 011: Purple and Blue

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
